Glasses
by MythicElf
Summary: Shaun/Des- Desmond is found by Shaun in a rather... compromising position. A little short, rated M for nondescript mature situations.


**Desmond closed his door with a sigh.**

**Luckily he'd made it back here without anybody seeing - it would've been an awkward disaster. Now there was the problem of getting **_**rid **_**of the raging hard-on that was trapped in his jeans... He could either get rid of it himself or wait until he calmed down. The first option sounded rather nice...**

_**This is pathetic, **_**he thought. And it was.**

**But hey, you try living on the run for a few years, moving from place to place too fast to even **_**think **_**about sex. You'd probably be getting off to porn, too.**

**Carefully he made his way over to the bed, each step rubbing up against his arousal. He undid and unzipped the ridiculously tight jeans, letting out an unrestrained mewl of pleasure as the zipper made its way over the large bulge. He slid them down from around his hips and lay back on the bed.**

**He had one hand halfway into his boxers when there was a knock at the door. "Desmond, you git! You've been using my laptop again, I know it!"**

**Desmond sighed, albeit shakily. Not only did he not feel like hearing the Brit's mouth, he also didn't want to get caught. "Go away, Shaun," he said, the words sounding more like a moan than anything else.**

**Shaun noticed this and just **_**came in, **_**only to stop at the sight of Desmond's... condition."Miles... this is pathetic."**

**"I know." he muttered.**

**"You don't understand," he moved closer, standing over Desmond with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "It's pathetic that you have this perfect little hard-on and didn't ask my help to get rid of it."**

**Desmond stared for a moment, speechless, before he opened his mouth to question. He barely got out the Brit's name before he literally climed on top of him and crushed their lips together. Desmond, not about to pass up this opportunity, kissed back. His hands were around Shaun's neck, grasping at his shoulders, up his shirt... Until finally one met the bulge between the other's legs.**

**Shaun gasped and arched away for a moment before kissing up Desmond's jawline, making little "ah~" sounds in the American's ear as he palmed and squeezed Shaun to hardness.**

**Desmond closed his eyes as another hot breath caressed his ear. "S-stop," he hissed, the little noises Shaun made exciting him further.**

**"You stop, wanker," Shaun countered, even breathier than before. Desmond shuddered under him and he smirked.**

_**The hell with it, **_**Desmond thought before pushing Shaun over on his back and topping him. He pinned the other's wrists above his head and the rough denim of Shaun's jeans met whatever-the-fuck Desmond's boxers were made of as their hips ground harshly against each other. Shaun's moans began to catch in his throat as Desmond descended on him, attacking the vulnerable flesh of the Brit's neck with sharp teeth.**

**When Shaun had had enough he flipped Desmond over on his back once again, pushing up his shirt and palming his erection. He lowered his head to kiss Desmond's stomach. The expanse of skin was flat but it could hardly be called abs, mainly due to the fact that he spend most of his day in a chair.**

**He moved even lower to press his lips against the bulge in Desmond's boxers, grinning evilly as Desmond bucked against his face.**

**"S-stop teasing me, you fucker!" Desmond meant for it to sound indignant, but it came out more like a whimpered beg.**

**"Why, you seem to like it," Shaun stated flatly, sitting up to look Desmond right in the eye.**

**"Looks can be decieving."**

**Shaun smirked. "Well, it **_**looks **_**like your little problem here," he squeezed lightly, "Likes my attention. But I suppose I'm wrong."**

**Desmond's eyes widened as Shaun began to get up, and he grabbed the Brit's wrist with the flustered mutter of, "W-wait I..." he sighed. "Please."**

**Shaun smiled. "I knew you'd say that." He straddled Desmond once again and reclaimed his lips, kissing him slowly and deeply while their hips moved in lazy circles. This was enough to keep them and their pleasure at bay, the gentle friction of their erections rubbing against each other sending subtle jolts up their spines.**

**Desmond was the one who climaxed first, drawing in a deep breath and moaning through his release. Shaun clenched his teeth and just came into his jeans, squeezing his eyes shut and panting into Desmond's shoulder.**

**They just lay still for a while, a panting heap of exhausted sweat and wet pants. Desmond looked down at Shaun and frowned. "Shaun?"**

**He didn't even look up, just spoke into Desmond's shirt. "Yes, mate?"**

**"How the **_**hell **_**are your glasses still on?"**

**...**

**A/N: I'm sorry, the yaoi bug bit me. It's not my fault.**


End file.
